


Ako, Her Cool Persona and Her Long Lasting Crush

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Pining, Requited Love, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, you funky lil lesbians...... i lvoe u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ako has been into plays lately, it seems.But is it truly the art of stage performance she's into?





	Ako, Her Cool Persona and Her Long Lasting Crush

Ako stared at the colorful poster in awe. Apparently there is going to be a play in her school, which normally wouldn't attract the girl's attention, if it wasn't for one certain detail...  
Kaoru will star in it. And not as just some background character – she was going to be the protagonist of the story!  
The performer was Ako's long lasting crush, just like she was someone many students at her school had set their eyes on. What could she say, Kaoru was certainly a phoenix among fireflies! She was many things Ako was striving to be: cool, flamboyant, confident... And while she still looked up to her sister a lot, the girl still held special admiration for her crush.  
On the poster (around which gathered many students, as expected) Kaoru struck a dynamic pose with a flashy smile on her lips, black cape hugging her shoulders.  
"What a cool poster!" Ako thought, before making a mental note to attend the play on Friday.

Ako woke up with only one thought in her mind – "today's the day!" That is right, today's the day that play will be held... _and today's the day Ako confesses to Kaoru._   
That's right, she had already decided! She won't chicken out like the last time!  
Fired up with motivation, Ako quickly packed her things, sandwich in one hand, a quick hug with Tomoe, and she was ready to go!

The play had lived up to her expectations as always - the bright stage, cool costumes, and most important - the star of today's performance, the brightest one in Ako's eyes, Kaoru. She stretched her hand out as she always does, citing lines from the script to another member of the cast, a girl in a bright red kimono. Ako wasn't sure what she was talking about, but her voice was enticing, in many ways.

The moment Kaoru got off the stage, a swarm of countless fans surrounded her, screams of awe filling the room while Ako had decided to wait for the girl. Sitting down on the bench near her school, she sighed – when she decided to confess to Kaoru a few days ago, it didn't look so scary and grim. But now that she had realized that it's just a matter of few minutes, she felt like backing off again. _Come to think of it, Kaoru has dozens of ladies to choose from..._

... No, Ako, be cool like Tomoe! You might not be the bravest person alive, but you'll take it o–

_Oh._

_Oh._ Kaoru is already going home!

Jumping on her feet, she dashed forward.  
"Kaoru-senpai! Kaoru! Senpai! _Kaoru-senpai!_ " In this very moment, she clenched her fists – no more chickening out, Ako!  
The girl had suddenly turned back to look at Ako (who almost slammed into her, but thankfully stopped before the disaster could happen), a moment of confusion on her face instantly changing into the expression you'd see her wearing everyday.  
"Fufufu... Well, that is certainly fate that must have brought you to me! What a fleeting moment, hm, kitten?"

Suddenly, Ako's mind turned off. Oh no.

"Uh... Um... W-well!! That was an amazing performance! The one today, I mean...!"  
"...Why, thank you! I'm quite delighted to hear that."

They stood like that, until Ako had finally managed to squeeze out a sentence.  
"Kaoru-senpai, I'd like to confess something!"  
Kaoru laughed again – that soft and fleeting laugh of hers.  
"Well, that is a surprise! What is it, my kitten?"

"Uh... well... It's that..."  
Ako breathed in and out a few times. She can finally let these feelings off her chest!  
Here goes nothing (probably)!

_"I love you, Kaoru-senpai!!"_

Kaoru stood there, a light blush on her cheeks and a shocked expression on her face. For the first time in her life, she was speechless. Ako held her breath – is Kaoru going to reject her...?

"W-well..." Did Kaoru just stutter? "It so happens, my kitten... _that I reciprocate those fleeting feelings of yours!_ "  
Even though, Kaoru had taken on that unique expression of hers once again, her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.  
But Ako didn't care – she only latched into Kaoru's shoulders, heavy weight lifting off her chest as the tears of joy were threatening to spill over. In one moment, she forgot about all the honorifics.

"Kaoru...!"

The other girl had only hugged back, letting out a soft 'fufufu'.  
"Well, that is quite fleeting, isn't it...

_...my kitten?"_


End file.
